SHERlocked
by londongirl-lg
Summary: Since Sherlock found out the password of Irene Adler's camera phone John of course wants to know the solution. Is he going to discover? (Spoiler 2.1)


**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, not even the setting, just the idea of the story. **

**-lg-  
**

* * *

_Since Sherlock found out the password of Irene Adler's camera phone John of course wants to know the solution. Is he going to discover?_

SHERlocked

"Sherlock, please, I'd go as far to say, I beg you." John Watson called, following his companion ascending the staircase into their shared flat.

"No." The detective being ahead of him decided. Sherlock pushed the door open, threw his long coat carelessly onto the next best chair-back and fell down sprawled on the sofa. Arms outstretched he wrote a text message on his mobile phone, hit the send button and placed it next to him onto the low side table.

John watched his acts and then fell backwards into his chair, the pillow in his back, like he'd grown used to. With one hand he pushed away Sherlock's coat.

"Who did you send that message to?" John asked, rising nearly to his feet for a few seconds.

Sherlock blinked a few times, like chasing away tiredness. "Lestrade. It was about the suicide in Suffolk Street."

For a few seconds accepted that kind of distraction. "So what? What's about that?"

"The cousin's to be arrested, obviously."

John didnt think anything was obvious. "So it was murder in the end, wasn't it? And... how did you figure out?"

"The clove in the vase had been snapped off." Sherlock explained as if would be as natural as the knowledge (for other humans) that the earth circled around the sun.

"Fine then. But why don't you tell me the password to Irene Adler's camera phone?" He started another attempt.

Sherlock turned away and stared at the ceiling. "Because the access code to her phone is of no importance to you. Mycroft has got all the data he required and everything else is irrelevant. This one word won't break a great gap in your blog."

"Ha! It's a word..." John mused aloud. "No numerical code..." Maybe he would find out more trying to provoke his companion.

"Don't even give it a try. You won't figure out."

At this moment it knocked on their door. Without waiting for a _come in _Mrs Hudson entranced and slightly doubtfully glanced around the room. "Oh, Sherlock. You're impossible. What a mess you created, like a tornado went through your room. You're not much better, John." She scolded the Doctor dolefully. "I expected, you'd help him to stop creating that mess, become tidier. Being a doctor you should be decent."

Just now she seemed to realize that neither Sherlock Holmes nor John Watson were in the mood to talk, not with each other and not with her. She glanced at both one after another forgiving. "Oh boys, what happened?"

"He wouldn't tell me the access code for my blog." John told her, accusing Sherlock of being very ignorant.

"He can skip that anyway. He always forgets the most important facts." Sherlock answered sullenly.

Being huffy John wanted to defend himself, yet being interrupted by Mrs Hudson. "Please, don't start a cat fight. Back then, when I've been married and wasn't sure about my husband Sherlock locked..."

"Mrs Hudson!" Both snarled at her irritatedly.

Quietly and without saying another word she disappeared downstairs and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly John began to laugh heavily, only making Sherlock stare at him with furrowed brows.

"Mrs Hudson's pun..." He interrupted himself through his own laughter. "Have you heard it? Sherlock locked. Double lock..."

The detective didn't say anything but steadfastly and mindfully watched his friend.

"I am not going to publish it, if you don't want, but pray tell me. It actually can't be something crap like _I am SHERlocked_." Again he shook with laughter.

Without advance warning Sherlock rose to his feet, crossed the room and sat down behind his microsope. Offended he exchanged the preparations and re-adjusted the magnifying lens.

Alarmed by this reaction John stopped laughing and taken aback followed Sherlock movement with his glance. "It.. it wasn't as weird as this, right?" he stammered being badly stunned.

Sherlock shortly glanced up at him. "No."


End file.
